hungergamesroleplayplacefandomcom-20200213-history
District 7
This is the roleplaying page for the average life of teenagers in District 7. Some are even competing against each other in competitions on throwing axes and stuff like that. To join the roleplay, in the comments please give us your Name, Age, Looks, Personalitly, and choice of Weapon. Then, you're all set! You do NOT have to be approved by anyone to join the roleplay. To roleplay, type what your character does in the Roleplay section, and then add your signature, or four of these ~. Please make sure you have read Powerplaying and what it is! Roleplay The wind was blowing just the right amount, the sun was shining, the smell of dead leaves was on the breeze. Baisicly, It was the perfect autumn day. Some teenagers were hanging out in the Tree Farms, talking and goofing off. Some got bored and decided to challenge each other and see who was the best at stuff like throwing an ax. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle 00:17, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Helena sat high in a tall tree, watching the birds around her. Birds were very shy, not unlike herself, but they landed close to her. She even had gotten one to sit on her finger and sing. This specific bird was different than the rest, it had Blueish-Gray feathers and a light gray beak. A mockingjay. These birds were her favorite. They could match her voice perfectly, and their color was the same color as her eyes. Helena began to sing a soft lullaby that her father sang to her, a long, soft, soothing song. The mockingjays picked it up immediatly, singing smoothly. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 18:43, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Jacki strolled along through the forest, stopping every now and then to smell the air. It made her happy, and so she strolled along through the woods, smiling and picking blueberries off of bushes as she walked. Suddenly she stopped. She'd thought she heard something. Oh, it was just someone singing. She ducked behund a tree and searched for the voice.When she found it she saw her friend Helena sitting up in a tree. After she finished her song, Jacki shouted "Hey! Do you want to walk with me?":D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Helena jumped when she heard the voice. It was Jacki, asking, "Hey! Do you want to walk with me?" Helena looked down and her face broke into a smile. Despite being so shy, Helena really liked Jacki. She was so kind. "Sure!" Swiflty, Helena climbed down the tree and jumped next to Jacki. Though Helena stopped singing, the mockingjays sang over and over the lullaby. It was calming, and Helena loved it. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 18:41, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Jacki smiled as her friend joined her. "Is there anywhere in particular that you want to go?" Jacki asked, not knowing what she wanted.:D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle "Nah, not really. I just have the day off in the Bakery, so wherever is fine." Helena streched. Than she thought of something. "Hey, Jacki, when's the reaping?" Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 19:54, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Jacki frowned. The reaping was not welcome in her thoughts on this perfect day. "Umm, I dunno. I don't really want to talk about it right now though." :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Helena backed off, sensing her distress. "Sorry." Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 20:11, April 29, 2012 (UTC) "It's not you're fault." Jacki reassured. Her mood brightened. "Hey, Isn't Fallfest going to be soon?" :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! "Hey Guys!" Addison said as she walked out from behind the tree. She greeted her friends with a big fat smile. She felt happy because the day felt lucky although nothing good had happend yet. MockingjayRue0099 22:50, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Jacki jumped. "Ohmygod Addison! You nearly scared me to death!" Jacki exclamed, still recovering from her surprise. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Slowly and silently, Helena slid sort of behind Jacki, distressed. She kind of radiated emotion, like a... an animal maybe? Not that she didn't like Addison, she was just always shy. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 20:29, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Jacki noticed Helena hide behind her and so she offered her hand. Helena got shy pretty easily, and Jacki was trying to help break that habbit. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Rewana walked up to the other tributes and she smiled her quirky little smile. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked in a joyful voice. Rainbow Shifter 18:21, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Cautiously, Helena gently took Jacki's hand. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 19:23, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Jacki smiled at Rewana, and answered "Oh, just taking a walk." . :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle "Sorry, did I scare you?" said Addison. "Hey Rewana you look really nice today!" she said smiling Addison. MockingjayRue0099 21:59, May 1, 2012 (UTC) She smiled and muttered, "Thanks!" after tucking her ginger fringe behind her ears. A small sword was still in her hand and she hadn't even realised that she still had ahold of it. Rainbow Shifter 18:54, May 2, 2012 (UTC) "Hey Rewana, would you like to come on our walk with us?" Jacki offered. The offer was part of her attempt to make Helena not-so-shy anymore, and also because Jacki genuinely liked Rewana. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle "Okay thanks!" Rewana said quickly and followed behind. Her fringe fell back into place and she let out a small sigh at it. Rainbow Shifter 19:14, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Hey mind if I come with you? OH! Also, Jacki my mom said she finished that net for your dad." Addison said. MockingjayRue0099 23:12, May 10, 2012 (UTC) "Not at all!" Jacki replied sweetly. "Wait, what net? My dad never said anything about that before!" Jacki had no idea what Addison was talking about, but she wanted to know. ~ :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle~ Addison thought to herself for a minute. "Oh it is nothing you can just ask your dad about it when we get done with our walk OK?," Addison said sweetly. Addison thought to herself agian and was wondering why Jaki didn't know aboout the net and felt really bad because she didn't know if she was supose to tell Jaki or not but she just left the subject alone and just focus on haveing a good time with Jaki and them.MockingjayRue0099 02:53, May 12, 2012 (UTC) "Ok I guess." Jacki decided it woul be best if they just moved on. "Rewana, i you do something different with your hair today? I really like it!"Jacki said with a charming smile. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug ~GlimmerandSparkle (haha i like your siggnature -FinnickisBOSS) "Yeah its always annoying like this!" Rewana replied and threw a sword at a tree in frustration! Rainbow Shifter 18:54, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Helena jumped slightly when the sword hit the tree, and slid unnoticably farther away from Rewana. Where's Finnick? Odair he is! <3 FinnickisBOSS! 16:13, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Addison thought to her self, "Was that really necessary?" Then she said that out loud and she wondered why she had a sword in her belt.MockingjayRue0099 02:26, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Subconsiously, Helena slid her hand onto the hilt of her knive, and rested it there. Helena was one of the best knive-users in District 7. Where's Finnick? Odair he is! <3 FinnickisBOSS! 20:55, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Jacki looked over at Helena and smiled slightly at her distress. She walked closer to her, so they could talk without being heard by the others and whispered "They making you uncomfortable?" You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) Helena blushes but nods. "Yeah..." "The Drumming. Can't you hear it?"- The Master (talk) 22:13, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Districts Category:Panem Category:Training